


Once Upon a Time

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: Flufftober 2020 [10]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1930s, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Disney References, Historical References, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley see the new film Snow White and have a discussion about it
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952344
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Once Upon a Time

"You know, Aziraphale, I've got a feeling about all this," Crowley said as they walked to the bookshop from the cinema. 

"About what?" 

"Animated feature films. I think it'll be the next big thing," the demon explained. 

"Could be. What did you think of this one?" Aziraphale asked.

Crowley shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"It was nice. Liked the dwarves," he replied. 

"Oh, me too. Which one was your favourite?" 

"Doc," Crowley said with a smirk, "reminds me of you." 

Aziraphale shook his head fondly. 

"Well, then I suppose my favourite was Sleepy. Because he reminds me of _you!_ " he chuckled. 

"Did you ever meet the Brothers Grimm?" Crowley asked as they stepped into the shop. 

Aziraphale looked away shyly. 

"I did, once. While you were having that nap of yours." 

His cheeks burned, and tried to change the subject. 

"Crowley, dear, pick out a good wine for us," he said. 

Unfortunately, the demon had already caught onto his discomfort. 

"You wouldn't, perchance, have had some influence on their story, would you, angel?" Crowley drawled, leaning against the wall. 

"Whatever are you implying, dear boy?" Aziraphale sputtered, feigning indignance. 

"Fair maiden with pale skin, dark black hair, eats a Forbidden apple and falls into a deep sleep?" his friend prodded mischievously. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, my dear," the angel lied.

"Surrrreee," Crowley snickered. 

"My dear boy, even if I did inspire the Grimm Brothers, it would be a moot point because the prince is nothing like myself," Aziraphale smiled, taking Crowley's hand and kissing it. 

"So there's no possible way you got drunk and described a dear friend of yours who sadly went into a deep sleep?" Crowley grinned. 

Aziraphale kissed his cheek lightly. 

"Oh, that's more likely. I never would _intentionally_ do such a thing." 

"'Course. Don't worry, angel, your secret's safe with me," Crowley said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see how I imagine Crowley to look like, because it's relevant to this fic, visit my Tumblr under the tag #book crowley


End file.
